Jack in Star Wars
by TheSword
Summary: Jack gets thrown into the Star Wars universe instead of the future. CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack or Star Wars. So all the characters belong to their respective owners.  
  
JACK IN STARWARS  
  
(Jack is about to kill Aku forever with the sword)  
  
Aku: Not so fast, Samurai!  
  
(Aku sends Jack through the Time portal)  
  
But as Jack went through time something went wrong. Instead of going into the future Jack was flunged into the Star Wars universe. Suddenly on Tatoonie the moisture farmers saw a circle come out of nowhere and they saw Jack come out of it. Jack stood up and brushed off his clothes  
  
(Jack walks up to the moisture farmer and asks him a question)  
  
Jack: Excuse me, sir, but what land is this that I'm in.  
  
Moisture Farmer: You are on the planet of Tatoonie. Watch out for the Tusken Raiders if you go traveling.  
  
Jack: What are these Tusken Raiders?  
  
Moisture Farmer: They are dangerous creatures that ambush people and sometimes even .  
  
Jack: May I please have a ride to the nearest town, please.  
  
Moisture Farmer: Sure, hop in. I'll take you to Mos Eisley.  
  
Jack hops in the land speeder and the farmer drives him to the city of Mos Eisley. On the way there Jack thinks about where in the world is Aku. So Jack decides to ask him about Aku.  
  
Jack: Excuse me, have you heard of Aku at all?  
  
Moisture Farmer: No, who is that anyway?  
  
(Jack raises his eyebrows high)  
  
Jack: Aku is the shape-shifting master of darkness. He destroyed many cities and enslaved people.  
  
Moisture Farmer: Well, I know an evil guy who is called Darth Vader.  
  
Jack thinks to him self, "Something is very strange here. I mean there is no Aku in this land." Jack decides to continue his conversation with the farmer.  
  
Jack: Who is this Darth Vader?  
  
Moisture Farmer: He is a sith lord and is part of the evil Galactic Empire.  
  
The land speeder arrives at the city of Mos Eisley.  
  
Moisture Farmer: Well we're here, no be gone with you.  
  
(Jack walks deep inside the city of Mos Eisley)  
  
Jack is thirsty so he looks in the building to his left. When he went inside he found many creatures and people sitting at tables and at the bar. Jack thinks to himself, " This must the place."  
  
(Jack walks up to the bar)  
  
Jack: Excuse me, can I have some hot water?  
  
Bar Guy: Sure, but you better watch your back.  
  
(The Bar Guy brings jack some hot water)  
  
Alien: Hey you, I don't like you so take this.  
  
The alien punches Jack really hard and Jack gets mad and draws out his sword to defend himself.  
  
To be continued.  
  
I may or may not continue this story. I need some R&R. 


	2. About to leave Tatooine

I've been dead but I AM BACK!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill people. I don't own any of the characters and etc.  
  
Now we shall begin!  
  
Last Time:  
  
Alien: Hey you, I don't like you so take this.  
  
The alien punches Jack really hard and Jack gets mad and draws out his sword to defend himself.  
  
Now:  
  
While Jack is about to fight, the corner of the Mos Eisley bar had Han Solo and Chewbacca.  
  
"I didn't know that swords were used anymore, just thought it was lightsabers and such." said Han Solo as he was drinking the Corellian Ale.((A/N:Swords were used in StarWars. You know this if you played Knights of the Old Republic.))  
  
Jack: Who are you and what do you want?  
  
Alien: I'm just an bad ol' Duros that likes to cause trouble. (The alien soon pulls out his blaster)  
  
The alien shoots the blaster and it shoots a red pulse towards Jack. Since Jack was well trained he pulled up his sword and deflected the blast.((A/N: It's like this in the show.))  
  
As Jack and the Duros are fighting, Obi-Wan & Luke come into the bar.  
  
"We should assist that man over there for it is the Jedi Code." says Ben in his wise voice.  
  
"Why don't you stop that?" asks Ben even though he does know why.  
  
"Stay out of this, Human!" roars the bluish-colored Duros.  
  
Obi-Wan faces the Duros and uses the well-known Jedi Mind Trick while saying."You are done fighting."  
  
In a zombie like voice the Duros says,"I am done fighting." and the Duros walks out of the bar.  
  
"Are you alright?" ask Luke and Ben.  
  
"Yes and thank you for your assistance" says Jack in a humble voice.  
  
"Can you help me, for I need to find a way to home." asks Jack.  
  
Just out of nowhere a Rebel spy comes up to Jack and tells him that the Imperials may be working on a Inter-Dimensional Transportation Device "I.T.D".  
  
"How will this help me?" inquires Jack.  
  
"Since you look like you came from a different TV show, which is a different dimension from ours." explains the Rebel spy.((A/N:That's all I could think him to say :D))  
  
"Then how can leave this planet?" Jack asks again.  
  
Then Han Solo and Chewbacca appear.  
  
"Chewie and I can take you off this big dust ball." said Han Solo with a smirk.  
  
"Of course I'll need some credits if you want to leave." added Han.  
  
So Luke & Ben pay the mercenary and go off to Han Solo's ship.  
  
Unkownist to them a dark figure is spying on them. He was a spy.  
  
"Lord Vader, Luke Skywalker, Obi-wan, and some other guy are taking a ship of this planet." the spy informs to the Star Destroyer.  
  
TBC  
  
I got tired of writing and I apologize if this gets less Samurai Jack-like. :)  
  
Reviews are welcome.  
  
Oh and also the Imperials do notice Jack and try to sttop him and he does finally get home. 


End file.
